Strip Games
by sweet n' sugar
Summary: The characters play a friendly little game. Please r/r


  
Ginny sat in the common room with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus. She was of course, the youngest of them all. They were the only Gryffindor students who stayed home for Christmas. It was very boring. Hermione sat in an armchair reading something to help her with her studies. Ron was playing chess with Seamus, and Dean was watching. Harry was reading Quidditch Through the Ages, again. Ginny looked around the room. Though they all had something to keep them busy, they didn't look satisfied.  
  
"I have an idea of what we can do." Ginny said aloud. Harry jumped. The room had been silent for about fifteen minutes.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Asked Dean.  
  
"Well, we could play truth or dare, but if you don't do the dare, or answer the question given for the truth category, you have to take off one piece of your clothing." She giggled. So did Hermione.  
  
"Ginny! Where did you learn to play games like that?" Ron asked surprise. Ginny's smile faded a little.  
'Well we only played it to the buff at Michael's party last year that he had when his parents were gone for the weekend...' Ginny thought to herself. "It was just an idea, Ron."  
  
"It's a great idea!" Seamus said, getting up. "I'll go get the bottle." He ran upstairs, and got an empty beer bottle. "Don't ask." He said after he saw them all looking at the bottle.  
  
"Alright..." They all said together. The got off their armchairs, and sat in a circle on the floor. Seamus put the bottle in the middle of them all.  
  
"Okay everyone, just to make this fair, whoever is wearing socks or shoes take them off." Ginny told them all, while she took off her own. The rest did the same.  
  
"So, who wants to go first?" Dean asked them.  
  
"I will." Hermione told him, and she spun the bottle. It stopped, facing Harry. "Truth or dare, Harry." She asked.  
  
"Dare." He started to smile. Hermione knew how much Ginny liked Harry. Ginny looked at her, then Harry, who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Okay... Kiss Ginny. It can be just a little one on the cheek if you like, it doesn't matter."   
  
Harry turned his head and faced Ginny. 'Oh God, he's really gonna do it!' She thought to herself. She turned her head so he could kiss her cheek. But instead, he captured her lips. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, but then he parted them with his tongue. After the couple of seconds it took her to realize that this was really happening, she responded. The kids around them 'whooped' and whistled. After about a minute, Ginny broke the kiss gasping for air. She looked at Harry, who smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, my turn." Harry said, still smiling. He spun the bottle. It landed at Hermione. "Truth or Dare." Okay Herm, have you ever fucked anyone before?"  
  
"I wont answer that. It's none of your business anyway."  
  
"Well, since you didn't answer the question, take something off." Dean said. Hermione took of her tank top. Which left her in jeans, unders, and the hot pink bra she was wearing.  
  
"Ooh!" They all said to her. She smiled.  
  
"Okay, my turn again." It landed at Dean. He picked truth also. "Uh... have you and Lavender... well you know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar!" Seamus shouted. "Liar!"  
  
"Oh alright, yes we have."  
  
"Take it off!" Shouted Hermione. He took off his pants. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Dean spun. It landed at Ginny. She chose truth.   
  
"What's the most embarrassing thing you know about Ron?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that." She said. Ron looked at her, with a smile. Ginny took off her pants. She was now in some really sexy black underwear, and a tight white tank top with thin straps. 'Yes!' Harry thought. He smiled at her. Ginny spun the bottle. It stopped at Ron. "Truth or dare Ron?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Alright, I dare you to kiss Hermione. For 30 seconds. He leaned across the circle. The kiss lasted for 40. "Go Ron!" Ginny said. Ron spun. It landed at Harry. He chose dare again.  
  
"Well Harry, I bet Ginny wants to see you with some part of your clothes off.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to do that either way right?" He took of his pants, leaving him the same as Dean. A white t-shirt, but with blue boxers. Ginny about fainted. Hermione saw her look.  
  
"Why don't we just take everything off?" Hermione said. "This is taking to long, and I know that's the only reason we played this game. They agreed. This is how everything ended up.  
  
Harry- blue boxers  
  
Ron- orange boxers  
  
Seamus- red boxers  
  
Dean- white boxers  
  
Hermione- hot pink underwear, and matching bra  
  
Ginny- black lace underwear, and matching bra  
  
"Let's go get dressed" Ron said. They all got up, except for Harry.  
  
"Gin, wait a sec." Harry said, as Ginny got up. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our kiss." She went a tad bit red. "I really did, I guess I've always liked you." She sat down next to him. They were still in their underwear. "And, I guess what I'm trying to say, well is... He gave her another kiss, a long one. While they were still kissing, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. The making out lasted for about 10 minutes, until they heard someone coming down the stairs. They got up, and went up their staircases, and got dresses.  
  
  



End file.
